


Harry the Slytherin

by DrarryLove (Harrts)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrts/pseuds/DrarryLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if Harry hasn't refused to take Draco's hand on the train during his First Year? Because of a simple choice he made, Harry's life becomes completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry the Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> After reading quite a few Draco/Harry stories, I began to wonder why might have happened if Harry had taken Draco's hand in first year. Their relationship, and Harry's relationship with Hermione and Ron would certainly be quite different.
> 
> I know I'm going to focus a lot on the first year and probably seventh year and less on the years inbetween. Part of the reason for this is that I don't have the fifth and sixth books to reference and part of it is because I want to focus more on how their relationship starts, and get to the romantic stuff quickly ;)
> 
> This story may go up in rating, I haven't decided yet how detailed I want to get when it comes to sexual stuff...
> 
> Note: The first part of this chapter is directly from the book. I have put this part in italics.

_Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: It was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley._

_"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"_

_"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards._

_"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him._

_"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."_

_He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

Harry was a bit baffled by the boy's behavior. Draco obviously didn't know Ron, yet he was making jibes at him like he did. He was once again reminded of Dudley, and his rude demeanor towards Harry, despite the fact that they had never really interacted. And he realized that it was all because of his Aunt and Uncle, who had taught Dudley that Harry was a horrible person just because of where he had come from. Harry realized that the same was probably true for this boy. His snobby attitude toward other wizarding families was taught to him by his parents, he didn't know any better. Harry wanted to change that.

So when Draco Malfoy stuck out his hand, Harry took it. Draco's face seemed to light up.

"I'm glad that you have common sense, Potter," Draco said, at the same time Ron shouted, "Harry, what are you doing, he's a Malfoy!"

Harry turned to look at Ron, a slight irritation in his gaze.

"You act like Draco's an awful person for judging you based on your last name, but how are you any better Ron? You're doing the same to him," Harry stated, "Draco's parents have taught him not to like your family, he doesn't know any better."

"He'll never know any better! He's a snobby, stuck up little brat who will never learn to be accepting," Ron huffed. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Well _I_ plan on giving him a chance."

With that, Harry packed up what was left of his goodies, and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig. He followed Malfoy to a compartment where a rather snobby looking girl was sitting. When Draco got Harry to show her his scar, her jaw dropped.

"So it's true, you _are_ Harry Potter!" she cried, holding out her hand, "My name is Pansy, Pansy Parkinson."

Harry shook her hand, smiling a bit. He sat down, while Draco asked, or rather told, Crabbe to put Harry's things in the compartment that sat next to theirs. Crabbe grumbled and did so, and Harry noticed it was full of many other trunks, and owls, and there was even a cat. After Crabbe sat down, the group of first years started talking.

By the end of their trip, Harry wasn't completely turned off to the idea of being in Slytherin anymore. He realized that he himself had many of the traits commonly found in a Slytherin, now that he was hearing about the house in a positive light. Sure, it had it's faults (Such as the snobby attitude carried by most of it's members), but Harry didn't think it would be that bad if the hat place him there. Sure, if he was put there Ron and Hermione would probably never speak to him again, but if he was put anywhere else then Draco would probably never talk to him either. And he'd grown to enjoy the pale boy's company now that he wasn't acting like a privileged Pureblood. When they all exited the train, Harry stayed close to Draco, and Draco didn't seem to mind. Harry smiled. Perhaps being friends with a Slytherin wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Harry was watching the other students get sorted, acting quite nervous. Draco have him a reassuring smile, and squeezed his shoulder before striding up to the hat after his name was called. Draco sat patiently, and before the hat was even in his head, it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco grinned at Harry, then went to sit with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was just before Harry, and she too was put in Slytherin. After a few more sortings, it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry gulped, the chatter of voices making him nervous. He sat down on the stool, and caught sight of Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Draco all grinning at him before the hat fell over his eyes. He was glad to see that Ron and Hermione didn't hate him, even after he'd gone to Malfoy over them.

"Hmm... This is a tough one.... You have courage, and bravery, just like a Gryffindor... But you also have smarts, you'd make a lovely Ravenclaw... But Slytherin, that house could bring you to greatness. I think it should be..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the claps and yells coming from the Slytherin table, and the sighs of disappointment coming from the others. Harry smiled, lifting his head proudly as he walked to sit next to Draco. Draco clapped him on the back, and Harry's grin got wider. He watched the rest of the sorting happily, his eyes straying over to the Gryffindor table. Ron had been sorted there, as he'd predicted, and the red-head refused to look at him after catching his eye once. Hermione smiled when she saw him, though, and Harry was glad for that. Maybe there was still a chance for them to be friends.

_* * *_

Harry was a bit amazed by the Slytherin Dungeon when he first entered. There were little floating green orbs of light, and he could hear the sound of water. After looking out a window, he realized that the room was partially submerged under a lake. Despite this, the room wasn't damp, and was warm, even though it had quite a cold atmosphere. Harry expected this had to do with magic, even though he didn't have any clue as to what spells or wards may be doing that.

The male Slytherin prefect led the group of first year boys to their dorms, and Harry sat down on the bed that had his things in front of it. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and a boy who's name he didn't know all shared the room with him. Once they were all changed, Draco sat on Harry's bed and taught him a few things that he said would be helpful. By the end of the night, Harry knew a few basic spells and potions that would help him get by in his classes. When Harry went to sleep, he had a contented smile on his face. Being a Slytherin didn't seem so bad.


End file.
